


The Black Star

by Logastellus1108



Category: Original Work
Genre: Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, My First AO3 Post, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logastellus1108/pseuds/Logastellus1108
Summary: "There's something disturbing about recalling a warm memory and feeling utterly cold." -Gillian Flynn
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	The Black Star

**Author's Note:**

> It' my first work on here so go easy on me?  
> It's new year so I thought I should go out a bit of my comfort zone and do something stupid like posting bad stories online.

It’s been a year since he died, but I can still see his death as if it happened just a moment prior. I remember a year ago standing here while the coffin was buried underneath my feet and yet today, I’m here alone. How quickly we forget those we love.

It’s a dark day today, the rain is pouring down my back and clouds are hiding the warmth of the sun. The trees have lost their coats and are now standing bare in the cold autumn air.The icy wind chilling them as it does me.This pain and sorrow within me I wish it would leave me alone, but the wound that he left behind has yet to heal. So with tears of ice running down my cheeks and fingertips pink from biting cold I place roses as red as the blood that was spilled from his body, upon his grave as a promise to comeback to see him again next year and wish that the coal black crows have carried him safely to his new home up above.

I vow as I step through the gate of this graveyard and leave his resting place behind to never forget him and and the reason why he’s there. I promise to avenge him, and only then will I let these chains of rage holding me prisoner to let go. But until then the road I will be walking is going to keep tearing me apart like nothing more than a piece of paper. And yet at the end of this road you were the one waiting for me, not with an outstretched hand offering help but with a knife ready to pierce my already bleeding heart, and he was no longer beside me.

The silence on our way home was unbearable, I could feel the weight of it crushing me. I wanted to ask you, I wanted to know what happened to make you hate him so deeply, but I didn’t. Because I was scared. Scared of the truth you would give me. Scared of your truth. So instead I whispered softly,

“Do you remember?” And your steady hold of the wheel faltered for a brief second. I saw you take a breath and give me a quick glance while you asked.

“Remember what?” I looked down at my trembling hands with uncertainty, wondering maybe I should just leave it, but if I don’t do this now…

“Well...?” You added impatiently, bringing me out of my racing mind.

“Do you remember what happened that day?” I repeated, the crack in my voice agonisingly loud in the quiet of the car. I watched as apprehension slowly settled on your face.

“Yeah, I do.” You replied, the strain in your voice and the clenching of your hands told me that it is better not to ask, and yet I did.

_I was just finishing the paperwork for the day, when I got a call from her. The voice coming from the phone was quick and panicked, the sound of your tears squeezed piercingly around my heart, something was wrong, she didn’t tell me what, just begged for me to come and help her. And of course, I did, for her I would do anything. I got to their apartment as fast as I could. The front door was open and as I entered, I knew that something horrible must have happened. I followed her anguished cries into the bathroom, and what I saw made me freeze. My breath caught in my throat and I felt as if the world stopped breathing with me. But the fear that I felt upon seeing her covered in blood, turned to relief as I took notice of the body in her hold._

“But shouldn’t you be the one to tell me what happened, after all it was you who found him.” You inquired while observing me.  
“Yeah I guess I do.”

_I was on my way home; the sun was nowhere in sight with the dense clouds covering it. I had a dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach that something terrible was going to happen and I was right. As I stepped into our home, I felt fear overtake my body, I heard harsh panting in the bathroom, so I went there first. I stepped in and all the blood on the floor made my heart drop. I looked up and saw you lying by the bathtub pressing your hand against a wound, your eyes were closed, and your chin was pressed to your chest. I called out your name and you slowly blinked your eyes open. You looked up at me and smiled. You smiled. You were bleeding out and you were smiling._  
_“Why are you smiling?!” I yelled at you as I kneeled by your side and pulled your cooling body into my arms._  
_“Because I’m happy I got to see your face before I died. And I’m also relieved,” you placed your on my shoulder and released a heavy breath of warm air that hit my neck “I can rest now. I was so tired of all the fighting and the violence, but now I can finally be at piece.” You answered me with such sincerity that I could do nothing more, than let you go, but before that,_  
_“Do you know who did this?” I had to know, while you might wish to rest now, I can’t do that yet._  
_“I do.” _  
_“Tell me.” _  
____

_____ _

_Your answer hurt me, but I didn’t let it show only hugged you close to me and whispered. _  
_“You can let go now. I forgive you.” _____

____

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is the first chapter, had a really hard time figuring out how to work this, but yeah feedback is welcome and appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope that this year everyone can find something that makes them irrevocably happy and whether it's coming from someone else or from whitin yourself as long as it makes you that's all that matters.


End file.
